


Nothing Changes

by Coal_Mine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Other, Poison, Reborn is Harry Potter, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_Mine/pseuds/Coal_Mine
Summary: Colonnello yells about not telling them, about needing to talk about it, about-"And what will you do with this information?"And that catches all of them off guard. But it makes sense.Whatwouldthey do?
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) & Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 328





	Nothing Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Reborn being Harry Potter, my favorite ____ is Harry Potter in KHR is definitely Skull is Harry Potter but I wanted to try Reborn.
> 
> So I sat down, a million ideas in my head, and realized that I had no idea where I would go with the story. Sure, I have more ideas now, after writing this One-shot, but at the time all I could think was "What could I do with this idea?"
> 
> Where would the story go? How would the others find out? What would their reactions be?
> 
> And that's when this masterpiece came to me, like Gabriel coming down to Mary and saying "Yo, want a baby?". 
> 
> The Arcobaleno find out and are just as stumped as me.
> 
> I do want to mention that I have not watched nor read the whole of KHR so most of my information comes from other fanfiction and the occasional wiki binge. But I couldn't wait until I'd read/watched all of it to write this soooooo... yeah.

It's a typical mission that goes wrong.

Wrong feels like a strong word for it, it was nothing life-threatening, yet it is unquestionably life-changing, and at the same time not.

Confusing but true.

Reborn gets shot. That's where it goes wrong.

A simple mission, get in, get out. But there are more men than they were informed of, their weapons poisoned and ready for reloads.

They do fine at first. 

Of course, they do, they're the best. 

But even the best fail, even if just a little bit. 

And Reborn gets shot in the left lumbar region, thankfully missing his vital parts, and makes it through the rest of the mission, but when they're in the getaway car tells Verde that he's poisoned and promptly collapses.

Lal switches with Skull because he's a stuntman with _terrifying_ driving skills, and while they prefer to not be driven by the manic, speed is key at that moment.

\---

The second they're back, Verde wastes no time getting the unconscious hitman into his room, the only place clean enough for what he needs to do, and starts fishing out the bullet.

The poison is identified and dealt with, it's nothing life-threatening, he's going to be fine, yet all of them hold their breath.

This is Reborn, the Greatest Hitman in the World, a man that has, until then, seemed unbeatable. Yet there he lies, shivering and sweating and _unconscious_ , looking like he's on the verge of dying.

Verde goes to wipe the sweat off the man's forehead and feels flames. But it's not flames, it feels like energy, zipping around in a concentrated area, like lightning yet not. 

Verde, because he is a scientist and _needs_ to know what that energy is, sends off some lighting flames at the energy, and nothing happens.

He's about to go back to monitoring the hitman's vitals, ready to file away the questions for later, when he sees it. It's almost unnoticeable, such a slight discoloring that Verde wouldn't have seen it if he wasn't looking for something.

It's a scar.

A lighting scar. It starts at the left top part of Reborn's forehead, branches down like a Lichtenberg figure scar over his left eye, stopping right at where his eye bags would be if the hitman didn't sleep the recommended amount of sleep.

Verde leans closer to get a better look at it when he hears Viper gasp.

He whips around at top speed, that was a gasp of _surprise_ but Viper does not get surprised, _ever._

The rest of the elements look over too, they've scattered around the room, comfortable in the house when the sky-that-feels- _wrong_ is not around, but stay quiet. 

If Viper considers the information something that the others actually need to know, they'll ask for money. If not, then they'll stay quiet.

"You'll all owe me, twice over, no refusal, no time limit."

The information must be big, _important_. Maybe it has a possibility of becoming life-threatening, but not yet.

Verde nods with little hesitation, it's something he knows will surely bite him in the ass later, but Viper gasped after the unknown energy was removed, which meant that the informant might know what it was, and Verde is too interested to not take his chance.

Slowly but surely, the rest reply with affirmatives, Skull being the only one to put up any real fight.

So they get told a tale, something right out of one of those fantasy novels that the resident military lady has a guilty pleasure in reading. 

A tale of racism and war, of friends and betrayal, of fugitives and hunting, of manipulations and death. 

Of abuse.

It is as the tale ends that Reborn seems to wake up, but Verde is sure the man somehow woke up earlier, despite his monitors showing the contrary, as the man shows no surprise at the outburst that comes from Colonnello.

Colonnello yells about not telling them, about needing to talk about it, about-

"And what will you do with this information?"

And that catches all of them off guard. But it makes sense.

What _would_ they do?

They couldn't - _wouldn't_ \- treat the man any different, all that would do was make the hitman snap at them with no remorse.

They couldn't force him to talk to a therapist, the person he talked to would have less than a day before they would be kidnapped and tortured for the sensitive information. 

They couldn't force him to talk with one of them, they don't know how to help such a delicate situation, and that wasn't even mentioning that even if they _did_ know what to do, the fact that he is the Greatest Hitman in the World would undoubtedly cloud their judgment.

What could they do?

Nothing, that's what. No matter what they knew of their Sun's deeds, they could and would do nothing about it.

\---

Nothing changes.

Reborn still beats Skull when he is too loud.

Reborn still drinks tea with Fon.

Reborn still gets scolded for trying to cook coffee-flavored _everything_.

Nothing changes.

Reborn is still called an asshole.

Reborn is still their foremost fighter.

Reborn is still cursed with the rest of them.

So nothing changes. 

Yet the air is lighter, the bonds are tighter, the untold support is there.

Reborn knows that if he walked over to one of them, and said he needed to talk, they'd let him. They'd listen and would not judge him.

Reborn knows this, and he knows he will never ask for help from them.

But to know that they are there, that if he _wanted_ to, which he _never_ will, he had people who he could trust to talk to.

That feels nice.

Of course, no one will ever know that except for Reborn.

Just like it should be.

**Author's Note:**

>  **WARNING:** I do **NOT** own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn/Katekyou Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.
> 
> If you recognize anything from somewhere else, _it's not mine._


End file.
